


The Sun.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink shares a tale with Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun.

Aoba holds up a tiny, yellow stone between his fingers. 

Mink stops tying up a string and asks, "What is it?"

Aoba snaps out of his reverie and turn to his lover across the table. Then he looks away bashfully when their eyes met.

"O-oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that this shade of amber is pretty... but..."

Mink rises an eyebrow when the younger man again look at him in the eyes and then looks away.

"It's called a Tiger's Eye. A rhinestone meant to sharpen the senses of the wearer." Mink explains in his usual, flat tone.

Aoba scratches the back of his head, "oh... I see..."

Mink now stops his work and asks again. This time feeling concern at his partner's strange behaviour, "what is it? Are you feeling unwell?"

The youth quickly flails his hands around and shakes his head, "No! No! I'm great!"

Mink continues to stare at him suspiciously, making Aoba have this lovely shade of hue across his cheeks.

"I... I was just thinking about this yellow sto--- Tiger's Eye... it's pretty and must be a precious gemstone. Were they expensive? Or hard to find? It's a nice colour and all but... well..." 

Aoba twiddles with his thumbs as he rambles on and on. Feeling Mink's suspicion rises by the metre in each second. 

"Aoba?"

Sighing in embarrassment, finally Aoba say what's on his mind.

"I... I was thinking that there's... another... prettier stone. Ones that I don't mind staring all day. Ones that I can't touch but I know... I know they're mine...”

Mink blinks as if he come across the unheard riddles of the Sphinx.

"Stones you can't touch but within your possession?" Mink clarify in curiousity. 

Again Aoba blushes with an awkward nod, "it’s... yours."

Mink become even more confuse, "mine?"

Enough with the guessing dance, finally Aoba blurts out.

"I meant... Your eyes... Mink. They're... beautiful. I love them better than these... these energy stones. Because... because..."

Again he does the familiar hand motion dance.

"Because in the morning when you wake me up, you'll look down at me with a soft look. Always making sure I'm alright and well rested. When we go out shopping for groceries, you're always on the look out if I get lost or some jerk tries to bother me because of my hair colour... and...and when at night... when I want you... you'll look at me... like you'll fulfil all my wishes... all my desires... that you belong to me... always. I... I just love it.. I love your golden eyes, Mink."

Aoba is so embarrassed over this sudden confession that he hides his own eyes under his bangs.

"I think your eyes are better than this Tiger Eyes... T-that’s all... sorry I’m babbling like a kid here."

Mink blinks.

He almost want to chuckle but seeing his Aoba with that serious look. As if Aoba will fight anyone who disagree with him... Mink changes his mind and settles for a smirk instead.

He reaches across the table to caress the soft cheek. One of his favourite thing to do with his Aoba.

"...when I was young, my grandmother... the Shaman... told me a tale. In the past there were 9 suns. The burning heat and blinding light caused so much fire and destruction to Mother Earth that finally a chief ordered his best son to kill the suns...”

Aoba’s ears perk up. He never heard about this tale before.

"Amongst his sons, there is a strong and brave archer. Obeying his father's order, the young warrior climbed to the highest mountain and shoot down each sun left and right....

"He readied his bow, shoot down the 3rd sun and then the 4th... 5th... until he reached the 9th and largest sun... but he couldn't release the arrow. The warrior stopped shooting and was crying... why do you think he cried?"

Aoba is so entranced by the tale that he nuzzles his cheek against Mink's warm palm.

"Maybe... maybe he was happy? That he fulfilled his mission and saved everyone?"

Mink shakes his head, "no. The warrior cried in despair....”

“He was sad? Why? He rescued everyone!”

“Yes. The tale end with the warrior cried so much he became blind. Denying himself from seeing the sun ever again and chained himself in darkness. He denied any celebration to his name after he returned to his home. None knew why he was full of regrets...”

Mink sighs and has this faraway look. As if he knew exactly of the warrior's feelings.

Aoba cups Mink’s hand on his cheek, “Mink... you knew, didn’t you? You know the real ending to that folklore...”

Mink turn to look at Aoba’s amber eyes. Precious and sparkling. So expressive and full of tender love... and these eyes only look at Mink’s way. Only for a bastard like him...

“I do... but when I told my grandmother, she disagreed and thought it was... nonsense.”

“What did you told her?”

“That the warrior... fell in love with the sun. And by killing each sun... he killed a part of himself... he couldn’t shoot the final sun and left in tears. It was enough to just leave one in the sky. Enough light to last half a day. Enough warmth to last three seasons of four...”

“Mink...”

“It’s a ridiculous reasoning, don’t you agree? A mortal in love with something he can’t reach out to touch? Something bright and warm... and he mercilessly killed each of them... destroying them with his own hands...”

Aoba doesn’t know what to say to that. But he firmly holds onto Mink’s hand on his cheek. 

Mink close his eyes and resumes, “they said the shadow of the blind warrior remain to be seen on top of that mountain during dawn. ‘Watching’ over the sun... He has caused so much damage that he doesn’t mind... just ‘watching’ the sun from a far distance. He has no right to be in the presence of something beautiful...”

Chuckling, Mink shakes his head as he too began to ramble in nonsense. Not long ago he did the same thing. Going to that cliff from the legend and watch over the vast green horizon. 

He looked up to the blue sky... as blue as Aoba’s hair... and the biggest star in the solar system... the sun... as warm and golden like Aoba’s eyes... 

Mink knew he can never reach out to touch the sun... but fate surprised him when it was at that very place Aoba found him... 

That they reunited.

“That’s... a sad tale. Where the warrior didn’t allow himself to be close... or forgive himself...” his lover comments sadly.

The artisan stares down at Aoba’s concern eyes.

“... Perhaps it is. But I’m not worried.”

Mink smiles and gently pulls away his hand to stand up.

“ For me it’s enough that I have my own sun... right here by my side.”

Aoba blinks, “eh? Wait, what? I didn’t hear the last part. What did you say, Mink?”

“It’s time for dinner. Come on and let’s prepare the meal.” The older man quicken his walk to the kitchen door.

Aoba pouts, “Mink~! Come on, tell me!”

\-----

\----------

\---------------

-End?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thirsty for MinAo fic, especially MinAo fluff. Hence this cheesy and romansu oneshot. I wrote this for a friend but yeah here have this one too. *rolls away*


End file.
